Love, For A Different Reason
by Jean IS Mufasa
Summary: What If The Battle At The Gorge In Fire and Ice Had Never Happened. What If Sandstorm Still Hated Fireheart. What If, In The Battle Against Tigerclaw, Fireheart Had Saved Sandstorm, But Been Badly Injured By Doing It. Would That Be Enough To Change Sandstorm's Mind? Find Out. One-Shot. Enjoy, my minions!


**Hello! It came to my attention recently, that there were many mistakes in the story, 'Love, For A Different Reason', so I fixed them all. Here it is, revised.**

* * *

><p>"Shadowclan, attack!" Sandstorm heard Nightstar yowl from atop the thunderpath. Instantly, what looked like all of ShadowClan poured out of underneath the thunderpath.<p>

"How dare you!" Tigerclaw yowled, launching himself at the ShadowClan leader. "This was supposed to happen when Bluestar was here alone!"

Sandstorm stiffened. Tigerclaw was a traitor? But he had always been loyal to ThunderClan!

"Tigerclaw!" Sandstorm turned to see Bluestar standing shocked staring at Tigerclaw. "I should have listened to Fireheart! He told me of your treachery long ago! I should have listened!" Tigerclaw's face showed surprise as the young ginger tom appeared next to Bluestar. How could that kittypet know?

"How could that kittypet know?" Tigerclaw sneered, Voicing Sandstorm's Thoughts. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter!" he decided, and detached from Nightstar, launching himself at Bluestar.

Sandstorm quickly sprung up, and caught him in midair, digging her unsheathed claws into Tigerclaw's soft belly. He fell to the ground, missing Bluestar, and immediately righted himself, and sprang at Sandstorm.

Sandstorm knew she couldn't outrun Tigerclaw. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. The she heard the sound of crunching leaves in front of her.

"You won't harm any cat on my watch Tigerclaw!" She heard Fireheart say. Sandstorm Immediately opened her eyes and hissed.

"I don't need your help kittypet!" But as the words escaped her mouth, Tigerclaw landed on top of Fireheart, crushing him to the ground.

"You can't beat me kittypet!" He sneered. Sandstorm could see Bluestar bunching up her legs, and leaping towards them. Tigerclaw's eyes showed surprise and pain, as Bluestar landed on him.

"Get off my apprentice!" She hissed in his ear. Tigerclaw slid his claws out of Fireheart, who lay in the leaves, still, and motionless. He got hurt to protect me! Sandstorm thought, in shock. Maybe he's not so bad. She was torn out of her thoughts by Tigerclaw's grunts of pain. Bluestar was biting into his neck, scratching his back with her hind claws.

Tigerclaw finally gave up, and collapsed.

"That'll teach you to betray me!" She hissed, and several Thunderclan warriors started holding Tigerclaw down. Shadowclan had disappeared during the fight.

"Someone get Yellowfang!" Bluestar yowled, "Fireheart's hurt!" Sandstorm felt sick as she looked at Fireheart limp body, He got hurt protecting me! Sandstorm thought, then, she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Sandstorm anxiously paced in front of the medicine cat's den. She had twice snapped at Dustpelt since the battle. She and Graystripe had been waiting since the battle to see Fireheart's condition.<p>

Graystripe, at first, had been surprised at Sandstorm being so worried about Fireheart, but was glad she wasn't making kittypet remarks about him.

Cinderpaw poked her head out. "You can come see him now," She said, looking at Graystripe.

"Can I come too?" Sandstorm asked. Cinderpaw looked surprised, but nodded.

Sandstorm and Graystripe slowly walked over to the nest Fireheart was in. Yellowfang and Bluestar stood nearby, looking at Fireheart.

"He'll live," Yellowfang stated bluntly. Sandstorm sighed in relief. Fireheart groaned, his eyes slowly opening. When he saw Sandstorm, he eyes showed surprise.

"Um... Hello?" Sandstorm mewed, her tail twitching nervously. Why am I so nervous? She wondered, I've never felt this nervous before, not even on my final assessment.

"Hello..." He mewed back cautiously. "Why are you here? I thought you hated me," Sandstorm tried to think of something to say.

"Well... Ugh... After you saved me, I realized how bad I was being to you, and... I'm sorry?"

Fireheart looked surprised, but happy that she wouldn't be antagonising him anymore.

"Friends.. I guess?" He asked.

"Friends," She stated firmly. Every cat in the room looked surprised, except for Graystripe, who looked happy.

_~~~~~~~~5 Moons Later~~~~~~~~_

"Come on Sandstorm!" Fireheart mewed. "You're on the hunting patrol!" Sandstorm blinked her eyes open, and got up,

"Coming, Fireheart!" She mewed. When she exited the den, she padded over to Fireheart.

"About time!" He mewed, tail twitching irritably.

The hunting patrol, consisting of herself, Fireheart, Mousefur and Graystripe, caught three voles, six mice and three squirrels. Afterwards, Fireheart asked her to take a walk with him, which was not an unusual occurrence, but Sandstorm could tell there was something else. They hadn't gone very far from the Ravine, when Fireheart stopped.

"What is it Fireheart?" Sandstorm asked. Fireheart turned to her.

"Sandstorm," He mewed nervously. "There's something I would like to tell you..." Sandstorm had never seen Fireheart so nervous. He muttered something incoherent.

Sandstorm blinked. "I didn't understand a word you just said," She mewed.

Fireheart took a deep breath.

"I... I like you..." he confessed. Sandstorm's eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked. Fireheart nodded.

"Yes," Sandstorm bounded around like an excited kit.

"I can't belive you feel that way about me too!" She squealed. Fireheart looked surprised. He pressed himself against her, purring very loudly.

"I love you Sandstorm,"

Sandstorm purred at him. "I love you too,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! I promise you, I am working on a much longer FireXSand story. until then, Arrivederci!<strong>


End file.
